1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aneurysm clips, and pertains more particularly to a one-piece clip in which lateral movement of the clip's jaws is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintaining jaw alignment has been a problem in the design of aneurysm clips, the problem being quite significant by reason of the miniaturized dimensions (on the order of only 0.75 inch in overall length) of such clips.
The problem has been recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,581 issued on Nov. 27, 1984 to Fritz Martin et al. Functionally, the patented clip construction serves its purpose by employing a guide plate at one side of a recess in which a portion of a cross-piece moves. However, because of the small size of an aneurysm clip, this clip is relatively costly to manufacture.
Although intended for use in embalming, the clamp described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,725 issued on Sept. 24, 1940 to Raymond W. Martinson is of general structural interest. In this situation, it is really the width of the strip metal that prevents lateral misalignment. Assisting in this realization is the fact that one jaw moves within a slot in a second jaw, but the curved jaws must be separated to such an extent that the one jaw is completely out of the slot in the other jaw in order to receive therein an artery or a vein of a dead body.